crossroads_collegefandomcom-20200214-history
August
Augustine "August" Redwood (1968-present) is the retired star of the film Amaranth. They are in the process of living out one of their passion projects by renovating their backyard into a community garden. They are married to Trisha, and have two sons, Sidney and Michael. They are canonically nonbinary, and use they/them pronouns. August and their family have had to move houses multiple times due to supposed "fans" of August's work stalking them and harassing their family, first appearing in the story when they move in next to Arthur, a super mega fan of theirs who doesn't want to be intrusive but still wants to wish his new neighbor well. They just want their wife and kids to have a wonderful life without fear of harassment. Personality When August began their career as an actor, they desperately wanted to inspire people, bring them together, and make them feel like they have someone else in the world who was like them. August's main focus is making other people feel positive emotions, as well as directing them to help the world. At the moment though, since they've retired and now have a family to take care of, their main focus is taking care of them. They love their family more than anything else in the world, and want to be the best parent they can be to their sons. They still want to help the world to come together though, and are doing so by growing a community garden in their backyard. Even if it's just for a small town of people, they want to use the money they have from ''Amaranth ''to make sure no one in their town goes hungry. Powers August has been an actor since they were in their early teens, using their talent playing various different roles to adjust and change their powers. They get very into roles they play, so in different movies, they may be seen using different powers, influenced by said character's unique circumstances and emotional responses. This is an extremely difficult process, as they have to know the character front and back in order to properly use their abilities. They are unique in being able to use this power-changing ability (among the other characters who were once actors, that is), and as a side effect of its cultivation, their children developed their powers very, very early. Strong Positive Happiness When they are happy, plants around them will grow larger, faster, and more beautiful/colorfully. They love working in their garden, and the happiness they get from it is a useful tool to helping new plants take root in the soil of their backyard. They can also make plants grow on anything they want, usually in their hair or on the walls of their house. In the garden, however, they do not use this ability, because they really like digging holes for new flowers and trees. Negative Sadness When they are sad, the pots of the plants around them will fill up with water, sometimes to the point where they overflow or the plants get waterlogged. This effect is more intense when August bottles up their emotions and doesn't have a solution to whatever's making them sad. When they were a teenager, they had a problem with flooding their yard, as they didn't have very many friends and were seen as strange by many of their peers. Strong Anger Whether positive or negative, when they are angry plants around them will grow thorns. They can also form a shovel or various other gardening tools out of energy. In extreme cases, they can summon strong, thorny vines from the ground to manipulate the world around them. Strong Negative Fear When they are afraid of something, anxious, or suffering through similar anxieties, plants around them will wither up, wilt, and in extreme cases, even die. Trivia * They have had parts of their house torn down to make way for their community garden, as they started off with a much larger house with way too much room. * They personally believe that they have far too much money, and frequently donate to charity, leaving themselves and their family with enough to live comfortably, but not too much. * Amaranth was their first major acting job, and they had no idea how famous they would get from it. * They have a tendency to help anyone who asks, and have trouble saying no. * Along with their normal set of powers, they can also communicate with animals as an extra ability, due to a condition which caused them to be able to use their powers much earlier in life than they were supposed to. ** They passed this ability on to their kids. * Although they are always wearing a green sweater, their favorite color is light purple. * They are good friends with Victor, although they have taken breaks due to scandals on Victor's part. * Their favorite plants are roses and hydrangeas, although they also love rosemary and lavender. * They may be old, but they are up to date on Internet slang, which makes their sons very cross at them.